<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slipping through the cracks by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639882">slipping through the cracks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Loneliness, M/M, sadfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave listlessly wanders through death, with no one around and nothing to care about... until... he finds something he cares about again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slipping through the cracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave's drifting through space, the cracks of the universe are illuminating his way. A flurry of colors are oozing from the inky black of space.</p><p>Dave's eyes are white and glazed over.</p><p>Dave keep floating forward, he's searching for another dream bubble.</p><p>Dave keeps moving forward, with no real ambition to continue on...</p><p>He's sure that soon he's just going to fade away or the light breaking apart the universe is going to catch him... Dave's not even sure if he cares or not anymore.</p><p>Then...</p><p>"Dave!?"</p><p>Dave turns around, he just heard a voice he hasn't heard in a long while.</p><p>Standing there, is a version of John with a green suit on.</p><p>
  <em>He looks like such a dork.</em>
</p><p>Dave, for the first time in years, smiles.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>